Lost!
by lois-singer
Summary: After waking up in hospitals on opposite sides of the country Sam and Dean must make friends with the locals to find eachother again. takes place after Devil's Trap. please R&R!
1. Crash

**hey everyone! I am new to this site but have been writing since i was able. so this is just a sample i hope it okay! LOIS-SINGER**

**Sam**

**Texas 8:45 pm**

He lost all sense of place and time. Then suddenly he felt warm and safe. He saw a bright white light that was only getting brighter. then he herd a voice, it was one that he did not recognize. " I think he is starting to come 'round." it was female voice. He then caught whiff of what was,unmistakeably, Rubbing alcohol, the scent was so strong that it brought tears to his eyes. He coughed. Then everything came into focus. He saw the mystery speaker, she was a Doctor, he could tell because of he long lab coat. She had long, curly, blond hair and Hazel eyes, that were so clear Blue right now that he could see his reflection in them as perfectly as though he were looking into a mirror.

"Sam?" she said in the same voice that he had herd earlier. she looked like she walked off of a movie poster... a movie he would never watch , but Dean would probably know every word to.

"Sam can you hear me?"she asked.

" Did you know that that is the question that annoys me the most?" he said to her.

her eyebrows crinkled and her eyes turned misty blue with confusion.

"What?" she said.

" Yeah, I mean that question is just plain stupid, i mean if someone can't hear you than are they gonna say 'no I cant hear you'? I just hate that question it is so stupid, but yes i obviously can hear you, where is my brother and father?" he said.

"Oh, ... " she said not knowing what to say to him.

" Wait what do you mean Brother, and Father?" she asked with a mixture of confusion and worry for her patients mental health.

" My brother Dean and My Father John, where are they are they alive?" Sam asked worried.

" Sam your an only child, and your parents died 2 years ago of hart attacks. I can show you your files if you'd like."she told him.

"WHAT,... NO! THEY WERE THERE IN THE CAR WITH ME." He yelled with fright, anger, frustration, and and worry.

" Sam you had a stroke, you were no ware near a car."she told Sam.

" NO,..." he stopped and took a breath to calm himself down. " Whats yous name miss?" he asked calmly.

" I'm Macey."she told him equally calm. She did not want to upset him anymore.

" Hi Macey, let me tell you what happened, My dad was shot in the leg, My brother almost had his heart ripped out of his chest, we were on our way here headed down rout 669, in a Black 1967 Chevy Impala, I was driving, my dad in the passenger seat my brother behind me in the back seat. Everything was as good as it could be at the time, when a semi came out of no where and slammed into the passenger side of the car putting all of us out. When i woke up I saw my dad bloody and unconscious but still very much alive. My brother the same only a little less alive, but still breathing. then i blacked out and woke up here." he told her.

"That's not possible Sam," she said.

"HOW IS THAT NOT POSSIBLE THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED." he screamed at her.

"That's not possible because you said rout 669,... well the one and only way to Texas Riverview Hospital is down Interstate 394. Also we did find you on the side of the road but not because you were in a car wreck but because you were waiting for a bus, that's a bus not a '67 Impala. I'm sorry Sam but that's the truth." she told him. He looked like he was gonna faint again he was as white as the pillows.

"Did you say**Texas**?" Sam asked, no that wasn't possible he was in Massachusetts when the crash happened. He had to get out of here and go find his family, what if they were dead, or alive but seriously hurt? He was starting to panic.

" I have to get out of here." Sam said to no one really, he was really just talking to himself.

" No, sorry but you cant leave for another 48 hours you just had a stroke we have to make sure your okay." Macey told him.

" Listen you look like a nice girl, but im kinda in a time jam so I'll make this easy and quick, you can let me leave now or I'll sneak out when your not in here, it would not be the first time I've snuk out of a hospital." he said with a wicked smirk.

" well in that case... I wont stop watching you, sorry Sam but you will be taken care of weather you want it or not." Jess told him with an equally wicked smirk of her own.

" well then in that case,... we'll take door number three. Trust me you will NOT like it." Sam told her.

" O yeah and whats behind door number 3?" Macey asked. with a laugh Sam said.

" a gun." ha said. she laughed nervously.

"what" she asked surly he was joking.

"Go and get all the medication you think I'll need and then bring it to me." he said, " don't worry I wont go anywhere." he said to stop her from protesting.

She looked around at the small room they were alone now. She stole a glance at her watch, quarter till 9 her shift was almost up.

"fine but I'll have you know that if you aren't here when I come back it will be my job." she said hoping that it would have some effect on him. With that she left Sam to his little bed.

he riped off the annoying little heart rate monitor and stood up. he swayed a little on his feet, but a hand on his arm just below his shoulder held him upright. he looked over and saw Macey.

"easy Bigfoot. I thought you said you would be here when i got back." she said to him.

"And I am, aren't I?" he replied. "So why do you need the meds?" Macey asked.

"Because I need to leave you want me to be taken care of so you are going to come with me." he told her matter-of-fact.

" WHAT, no I'm not."

" o, so your gonna let me leave"

" No you are not going anywhere and neither am i"

" not an option I have to go, you don't understand"

" well..."

" What if you only had two family members left and one day you woke up in a hospital and they were nowhere to be found, what would you do, would you be okay with losing the two people who mean the world to you, the only family you had left, well what if you had a chance to find them, would you take it, or would you live out the rest of your life alone?"

"... Okay,... but they are not gonna let us walk out of here." Sam smiled at her.

"I have a plan." he told he with a smile that sort of scared her.

**hoped yo enjoyed it! if you want more on this story lot me know and I'll post the rest. P.s. if you have any tips that would help my writing or story ideas i open to them!! reviews please!! LOIS-SINGER**


	2. DeanWashington

**-- Hey people! I got some requests for more so here it is! I hope you like it. I tried to do my best with the whole spelling and grammar thing so go easy on me!! enjoy--**

DEAN

Washington

7:45 PM

He awoke with a start. His mouth was so dry he started to cough. He couldn't see anything and his body was soar, but the pain in his body did not compare to the agony of his chest area. He remembered that the yellow eyed demon had almost killed him. then with a sudden burst of memory he saw the head lights of a semi coming and then nothing.

"Dad, Sam," he mumbled.

"SAM!" he yelled through the pain.

"Shh, Mr. Winchester, its okay your okay you have nothing to worry about." a female voice told him soothingly.

" That's an interesting thing to tell a guy that just woke up in a hospital." he shot back slightly annoyed. He looked around and saw an angel, or at least what he thought one would look like the nurse was so beautiful he was speechless. She had sh older length dark brown almost black hair, she was slightly tanned, with beautiful big brown eyes, a perfect nose and full lips that went wonderfully with her face.

"Ha that's true but honestly you are gonna be okay." she told him. she had a slight Spanish lilt to her voice.

"Yeah, um, that's great. where are my father and brother?" he said finally getting his voice back.

"Um,.. you lost both of your parents 2 years ago to heart attacks, and your an only child." she told him like it was obvious.

"Ha, that real funny, but I'm not really in the mood for funny, so now seriously,... where is my brother?"

"I was being serious. You don't have a brother. I could show you your files if that will help, I have them right here.''

"No, they are wrong. My mom died on Sam's 6 month birthday in Lawrence, Kansas. There was a house fire, the address is 66721 West Vienna Street. Look it up. Or bring me a computer and i will." He told her and gave her a look that said he was done arguing.

"Oh my god I am so hungry can I have my things so I can go get,...-''

"Wait,.. Aw crap my car, DAMN, I'm never gonna let Sam drive my car again. Aw, my poor baby shes probably so screwed up, Its gonna take forever to fix her. Hey, um ... Nurse" she had stopped listening to him and was now setting out fresh bandages for him.

"My name is Jacey, what do you need honey?" she said.

"Well _honey, _I need to leave I gotta get My Impala fixed up and find my family. You may not believe I have any but I know I was just in Massachusetts with them when the car was hit by a semi and now I'm here."

"Kid that's not possible, we are in Washington and Massachusetts is on the other side of the country." Dean went cold.

"Okay,... I seriously need to get out of here, now, and go find my car." He tried to stand but was stopped by her soft hands on his muscular chest.

" Whoa, there Tex, you just had a heart attack you cant go anywhere for 48 hrs."

" No, listen, My brother and My Father are the only family I have left and I don't even know if they are alive, I have to go and find them and I know that if they are alive they will be looking for me too. We will find each other. So you will let me go, I can sneak out when you are not here, or i can take you with me as a hostage, either way I will get out of here." he said.

"Okay, how about I get all the medicines you need and you pretend to take me hostage and I will just come with you and take care of you myself." She offered. He thought about it and he came to the conclusion that that just might work out alright. Then he wondered why she would do something like that to help someone she'd just met.

He looked at her in confusion for a few moments.

"Is there something else i can help you with?"

He have himself a mental head shake and shook his head no.

_Why push my luck I'll ask at a later time._Dean decided and began to take off all of the annoying heart rate monitors. After a few moments he noticed her watching him and then she quickly looked away whenhe had to pull off the hospital cloths to reach one of the monitors. Dean smiled to himself.

_Alright, score one for the Dean Man! _

"Okay, why don't you go get the meds and all of the stuff I had when I got here, hurry and come back." He told her and without a word she hurried out of the room to do as he said. he stood and stretched to his full height of 6 foot 1 and and brushed his short golden brown hair with is fingers. He rubbed his clear pure green eyes. When he opened them again and Jacey was back with a white paper sack with the medicine in it and a red basket with his cloths. He looked at the bloody cloths and grimaced.

"That AC/DC shirt was one of my favorites." he said grimly.

**--I know it was short. But i swear i have more and it gets better ... well I think it does, so if you still want it let me know!! P.S. I got requests for hurt Dean, well I cant write it but I know someone who can so we'll see!! REVIEWS PLEASE!! I LIVE FOR THEM!!--**


	3. The Phone Call

Sam and Macey

Macey's '05 Mustange was red and smelled like sandlewood and lilac. Sam's legs were scrunched in the front passenger seat. the clothes he wore were blood stained.

" Once we get out of city limits well stop at a mall and change."Macey told him as she sped up a little.

" So where are we headed?" She asked him.

" Um well to Massachusettes, we'll start there." he told her.

" Hey do you think we could go through a drive through? I'm starving." Sam asked Macey.

" Uh-uh, nope. No drive throughs and no food in my car. We can stop at a diner somewhere and eat." She said to him. Sam looked at her and laughed to himself.

" What?" Macey asked.

" Oh, nothing, its just,... My brother is the same way about his car. But do you think I could drive please because I need to use my legs for something." he told her.

"Well I suppose." She said and reluctantly pulled over so they could trade seats. There was a lot more room in the drivers seat. Having driven with his brother all over the U.S., they didnt have to ask how to get back to Massachusets. The ride was quiet for about an hour. Macey was looking out the window. Sam thought she had fallen asleep, until she looked out of the windsheild and pointed in front of them.

"City limits." She said.

"Okay. Keep your eye open for a department store. If I have to go another minute in these bloody clothes I'm gonna hurl." He told her.

"Take this exit it'll take us to a mall."

Within 10 minutes the car was parked in the parking lot and Macey and Sam were walking into Holister.

Sam watched as Macey took a deep breath of the cologne fill air and listened to the music. He found a pair of faded blue jeans and a white shirt and a dark brown jacket. Macey found dark blue jeans, a brown shirt and a black jacket. They paid for it and then found the dressing rooms to change in.

5 minutes later they were in the car again. Sam driving and Macey looking at the map . She did the math in her head quickly.

_Well, we got about ten hours to go._ She thought. She looked at Sam and smiled,

"On to Massachusetts!" She said with false excitement.

"Yup, here we go!" Sam said with equal false excitement. Back in the cramped car all was silent and Sam could barley stand anymore of it. With his brother in the car there had never been awkward silences, and it wasn't because Dean always played those stupid AC/DC and Metallica tapes, it was because Dean didn't have a tendency to sit perfectly still and not move a muscle. It was like she'd had a stroke...

_Dean would probably want to poke her with a stick._ Sam laughed to himself. _God what am I gonna do? I really hope he's okay._

_Hell the last time I saw him he was barley alive. Now he could be anywhere. _Sam put his arm against the windowsill of the car and his hand went to his head. Keeping his eyes on the road while he thought of what he should do. He didn't even know what he'd find in Massachusetts. Or if he'd find Massachusetts at all with everything so screwed up it wouldn't surprise him if it wasn't there.

_What do I do?... Well I guess I could treat this as a job, and just dig up all the info on this messed up crazy ass alternate reality._ Because if Dean was going through the same thing that Sam was then he knew that Dean would be doing the same thing. And then if,-_ no,... when, _they found eachother they could combine their info and see what they were dealing with.

"Macey?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you reach back and get my other pants from the back." Sam was wondering if he had a credit card or at least a few dollars in his wallet.

"Yeah,... here." Macey handed him his jeans.

_I wonder what he wants out of them. _She thought. she watched as he felt around for something, the pocket she guessed.

"I am so not coordinated, ... Macey, can you take the wheel." Sam was having some trouble finding his target. Macey nodded and leaned toward Sam to take hold of the wheel. Their hands brushed and Sam was thankful for the darkness that was coming so she didn't see him blush.

"Got it?"

"Yeah." When their hands had touched Macey had felt something, that was like electricity. Trying to focus became harder and harder as she became more and more aware of the Man she was leaning next to. He smelt wonderful. He must have stolen a spray of Hollister cologne. It was a mix of that and something else she couldn't put her finger on, but it was intoxicating.

"Where the hell is my wallet?" Sam said annoyed. He had been positive he had had it in his pocket during the crash, but it was gone now. He needed the money to buy a new laptop. He had been in the Impala at the time of the crash. But everything was so effed up anything could've happened to it. "Dammit." He groaned. His hand moved to his forehead and he rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where do I begin?" He said sarcastically. "I woke up across the country from where I was knocked out. I can't find my brother, who's probably dying in a ditch somewhere. And my Dad, who's been MIA for the past year is gone too. And I can't find my brother's car and he's gonna kill me if he finds that out. And on top of that my damn wallet's gone!" He yelled.

"Sorry I asked." She said, turning back to the road. Sam sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just frustrated. I miss my brother. I want to make sure he's okay." He said slowly. Macey nodded.

"That's why we're goin' to Massachusettes Sam." Sam nodded.

"At least I have my phone." He said. No sooner that he did, his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

_Dean. _He opened the phone so hard he was sure it would break. "Dean! Dean!" He yelled. Nothing but static and garbled words he couldn't make out. "Dean!" He screamed. Still static. Then the line abruptly went dead. "Dean."

--More soon. I'd like to thank my good friend Chloe Winchester for helping me finish this chapter! Feedback time!!--


	4. Get Some Sleep

**_Hey Hey Hey!! Its been a while! Well as usual I apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes, But hey with a name like Lois,...can you blame me!! Please enjoy!!_**

Dean and Jacey

Dean angrily closed his phone. He was angry that his brilliant idea to try to call his little brother had failed.

"Son ofa friggen bitch." He said and put his phone in his phone in his lap.

"Do you not get signal here?" Jacey asked from the drivers seat of her Black Chevelle. Dean sat in the passengers seat that was entirely to close to her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. They had been driving for a couple of hours and they had stopped to get new clothes,and were back on the road.

"Huh,... no. No _signal_." Dean said spitting out the word like it was blood in his mouth.

"Man, I was really hoping that would work. Then at least He would know I'm alive."

"Your..._brother."_ She said as though she still didn't believe he had one.

"YES, my brother,..Sam." He said slightly annoyed that she still didn't believe that he had a brother. He didn't know why it bothered him, because in truth it didn't really matter what she thought , Dean know without a hint of doubt that he had a brother, and a father which she also still didn't believe. his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden vibration in his lap instantly followed buy the song, that was his cell phone ringer. he glanced at the name on the screen and did a double take for a minute. He straightened from his sloughed position in the passenger seat flipped his phone open and quickly put it to his ear.

"SAM!" he yelled, but he heard the same gobbely-gook as when he had called his little brother.

"SAM? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Dean yelled but there was no change in the sound. Then the line was disconnected. Dean closed his phone and closed his eyes to hide the anger in them. He squeezed his phone to keep from throwing it at the windshield.

"You really do have a brother, don't you?" Jacey said quietly, her glance passing between the road and the man sitting next to her.

"Yeah."Dean said without looking at her. He grabbed the chain around his neck. It was the necklace that his brother had given him.

"What is that?" Jacey asked nodding towards the necklace.

"Sam gave it to me. Its for protection." That was all. Sam had given it to him, and it was for protection. He just didn't tell her from what it was suppose to protect him.

"Oh, that sweet." she said

"My sister made me this." Jacey said holding the wheel with one hand to show Dean the bracelet with silver beads on it.

"She has the same one but hers is gold." She told him after he looked at it.

_I don't think I've ever given Sammy anything but a Knife. _Dean thought.

"That's cool. You have siblings?" he said wanting to change the spotlight from him to her.

"Yeah, two younger. The youngest made the bracelets. She has the bronze one. We never see each other. We all live in different states." Jacey told him showing no sign of sadness touched her face.

"What are their names? If you don't mind me asking." Dean asked.

"The youngest is Casey, she lives in Massachusetts, which is the only reason your still in the car. The Middle child is Macey, and she lives in Texas." She said, still showing no sign of emotion.

"Heh, Jacey, Macey, and Casey?" Dean said with a laugh. Jacey laughed too.

"Yeah, but that my mom, what can I say, gotta love her." she said use to the cracks people made on her name.

Jacey was excited, She hadn't seen Casey in 3 years! Now she would have to take a trip to Texas to see her Sister Macey. She thought about calling Macey, but then remembered Dean hadn't gotten any signal and decided to wait.

* * *

Sam and Macey

"Dammnit!" Sam said. He slammed his phone down on the counter of the motel room frustrated. Sam was so frustrated that he didn't even know what time it was it was some late hour,...12, 2. something like that.

"Couldn't get through?" Macey said already knowing the answer.

She was sitting on one of the two king beds in the small room they had rented. She was tired from working all day and would have slept in the car if Sam hadn't argued how uncomfortable it was. So Macey paid for a room with her credit card with Sam gnawing her ear off about paying her back,... Blah, Blah Blah. She didn't need, or want him to pay her back. It didn't cost her much because Sam insisted that she get one room with two beds so that he didn't feel as guilty. So they Got the key and walked to the room and chose beds, hers was the one farthest from the door even tho she had told him that she wanted to sleep by the window, he said that the man is always suppose to sleep but the door in case of danger.

"No. But I'm assuming that because my phone rang when he tried to call, that his did the same." Sam said but His fathers voice sounded in his head, _Never assume, always know._Well the problem with that was that there was no way of knowing right now. So Sam would just have to find out himself.

"I'm sure your brother is fine Sam." Macey said trying to reasure him, even though it wasn't needful. Sam Knew Dean was alive. He knew it, Sam didn't know how he knew it but he could feel it.

"Huh, thanks." Sam said quietly and laughed doubtful if she even believed him. When he had woken up in the hospital she had said that he had no family. Why did she believe him now?

"In the hospital you said i didn't have any family and now you are telling me he is okay,... What changed your mind?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, it was mostly your determination, and what you said about never seeing the only family you have left. I know how that feels. I have two sisters that i haven't seen in ten-thousand years." She said with a smile.

"OH, and then it was the whole call thing, i figure that if you get a call, someone has to be on the other end of it." She said nodding with a slight smile.

"Ha yeah."Sam said, only because he could think of nothing else to say.

"Well i think I'm gonna go to bed." Macey said with a sleepily.

"Yeah me too." with that sam turned off the lights and fell into bed.

**_Hey!! Sorry it took so ling, I was out of town! Here's some more and and I'll have more out as soon as i can! Promise!! Please, please, please, pleeeease, review!! I will be eternally greatful!! thanks for reading!! SINGER! P.s.- I wanted to thank Chloe Winchester. She helped me Get my thoughts in order and it helped me so much!! Thanks babe, I knew there was a reason I kept you around!! love you!!_**


	5. Lets Stop

**Hey! Sorry I'm taking so long I've been so busy and without Internet access for too long! I thought I was going to die! Well enough about me, here is more of this story.**

Every thing was faded like he was looking through a fogey mirror that he couldn't wipe off. He looked up ad say white like a ceiling. he turned his head to the side and could see abed and a person on it. he didn't know who but he there was something familiar about the persons shape.

then a he heard a song play he looked towards the sound and sees a table with a phone on it. the phone lights up and says Bobby. The ringer was still going and the song reminded him of something but his fogey mind couldn't think what it was. Before Sam had the chance to figure it out He was shaken awake.

"Sam,... you were talking in your sleep again." Macey told him.

"..Sorry. What time is it?" Sam said looking out the window and squinting at the sun that was just starting to come up.

"7:30."She informed him.

It had been 3 days since they had started out on their little adventure from hell. They were on the border of Massachusetts.

"Alright I'm gonna go check out. We need to keep going. He is getting close. I can feel it." Sam said speaking of the gut feeling that told him that his brother was alive and close. Probably looking for him.

"I thought you would say that,... well at least something along those lines. I already checked out you have time to take a shower and that's it." She told him smugly. They were 6 hours from her sisters house. She'd called earlier and been told that she could sleep at Casey's house. She was also informed that her other sister, Jacey, would be arriving today! That was great because she hadn't seen either of her sisters in a very long time.

She hoped that Sam would let her stop at her sisters house for a short time. She hadn't told him that she wanted to go there, afraid that he would say that she can't go.

About ten minutes later Sam and Macey were in the car and on the road. Sam's hair was still damp from the shower he'd taken. The drive was silent to the point where it was uncomfortable.

"How bout some music?" Macey said once she was to the point where she thought she would scream. She reached up to the radio and turned it on and the volume up.

_Here I am, Rock you like a hurricane..._

The song made them both smile. It reminded Macey of her little Casey, she had always been listening to that type of music.

Dean came to Sam's mind at once. But with it came the feeling that he was forgetting something. He couldn't figure out why the song brought these odd feeling to him. He knew that it was the ringer on Deans phone, but why did he feel like it was something he couldn't remember.

"Are you okay Sam?" Macey asked, startling Sam out of his thoughts.

"Huh, .. what."

"You look like your trying to blow something up with your mind."

"No, ... um... its just the song,... it reminds me of my brother."

"Oh. It reminds me of my little sister, Casey. She loves music like this... gosh, i haven't seen her in years. ... You know,... she lives in here in Massachusetts." Macey said in a voice that she hoped sounded casual.

"Oh really." Sam said in a dry voice. Once she said something about her sister he knew that she was going ask if they could stop and see her. Sam had no problem with that, but he was in a hurry and hoped it wouldn't take long.

"Yeah,... um look-"

"Its okay. We can stop and see your sister. We just can't take very long." he said calmly.

"Really!? that would mean so much to me!" she said, Sam could hear how relieved she was.

"Really, it's so not a big deal, I know what its like to miss your siblings." He said, his voice getting quieter as he went on.

"Oh,.. well thanks." She said awkwardly.

* * *

Then things were quiet again with only the music to keep things from it being awkward again. They road like that for a long time, the only time words were spoken was when Macey told Sam where to turn and all that jazz.

Dean And Jacey had been taking turns driving non stop. Well almost non stop, they did stop for the usual gas, food, and at a few of those gas stations/ restaurant/ shower places to clean up. Well they had stopped at a rest stop once or twice to get some real sleep. But besides all that,... non stop.

Now Jacey was driving, Dean was trying to sleep but failing miserably. He'd been having strange dreams. Hearing strange sounds in his sleep,... like someone else who was asleep in his dream was calling out for him. But he couldn't tell who it was and that was driving him up the wall!

"God! I can't get any sleep." He said as he finally gave up.

"Aw that's too bad. Don't worry bout it, we are stopping soon anyway. My sister lives a few miles away. We're gonna stop and see her."

"What, ... look i know that you haven't seen your sister in a long time, but we can't stop. I have to find my little brother." He told her, though it didn't show in his face, Deans heard was racing with panic, she didn't understand, Dean HAD to find Sam. Dad would kill him if he knew that he'd lost track of Sammy for this long.

"Look, I get that you have to find your _little_brother, but i haven't seen my _little_sister in 3 years. I know how you feel but that doesn't give you permission to order me around like an Drill Sergeant. But more importantly, Its MY car, I'M driving so WE"RE stopping. Got that pumpkin." she said a little sourly.

She had to admit that she had been a little more rude that she had planned to be, it was probably because she was over tired and annoyed that sitting in the car with this guy for days had done nothing but increase the temperature of the car.

Dean had been stunned into silence. He hadn't expected her to refuse him so completely and so quickly. But he was stuck on the drill sergeant part.

_Did I really sound like my d- A drill Sergeant? I didn't mean to._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a Drill Sergeant. Its just ... Sam is my responsibility." He said in a daze.

"Its okay. I didn't really mean to be so rude." She said without looking at him.

"Okay, .. we'll stop at your sister's house but we can't take very long." He said.

"Sounds good to me." She said hoping he would forget her earlier behavior.

On they drove in silence. Jacey was almost bursting with joy as she took all the proper turns to get to her little sister's house.

**Hope you liked it! I know it was a little on the short side... but its going to get better. Thank you lovely people for sticking with me for this long! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! review! thanks again LOIS-SINGER!!**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**_'Ello! How are you my lovelies?!_** **_I hope you weren't waiting too long for this one. Guess what?! We are _getting_close to the end... are you totally psyched to see how it ends? Let me know!! Love you all! _**

Jacey pulled the car to the side of the road in front of her sisters house. There was a car in the driveway.

"That is not Casey's car." Jacey said to no one in particular. Even though she knew that it wasn't her sister's car, there was something familiar about it.

"Do you think its .. like a boyfriends car?"

"No,... she would have said something about it when we talked on the phone."

"Okay, well do you think there is a problem?" Dean asked still admiring the car in the drive way. It was no Impala,... but still a nice car.

"I don't think so, there is something familiar bout the car. I just can't put my finger on it." She told him distractedly.

"Well lets go." She said putting the familiarity of the car in the back of her mind. She was gonna see her sister! She was bursting with excitement!

They walked up the drive way and the 3 wooden steps that led to the green front door of her childhood home, that had come into her sisters possession after the death of her parents. The house was medium size, it was painted a light peach-ish yellow with white trim. It was well landscaped due to her father who owned a landscaping business. Casey had loved to spend time out side gardening. They rang the door bell and waited. A few minutes later The door was answered by a pretty blond that had similar features to Jacey.

"MACEY! I didn't know that you were gonna be here!"

"Really?.. Cause I knew you were gonna be here."

"No, I must have called before you-"

"And she didn't think to call you after i called. that is typical Casey. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Dean, he was--"

"Wait... Dean...Winchester?" Macey said with a look of amazement and shock.

"Yeah.. Do i know you?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, but I.. Wow he's not crazy, He really does have a brother, I know Sam." She said distractedly, wow she of course had wanted to believe him after a while but, she had believed he believed he had a brother.

Dean grabbed her shoulders, "You do! Do you know where he is, Is he okay?" The words came in a rush out of Dean's mouth. He finally had something that could help him find his little brother.

"He's fine he is asleep upstairs." Macey said removing Dean's hands from her shoulders. Dean's heart stopped. Sammy was here. The relief that flooded him was almost enough to bring him to his knees. He closed his eyes and silently thanked what ever gods were listening that he had found his brother. When Dean opened his eyes it was to two pairs of pretty eyes staring up at him with a worried and excited expression.

_Ohmigosh! He found his little brother!! I'm so happy for him, .. but if I were him I would be half way up the stairs by now._

"You found him! Congratulations." Jacey said with a smile that showed she was truly happy for him. She caught his eyes and he didn't look away as she expected him to instead he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Her stomach went crazy She thought she was going to fall. Before she had the chance to react he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Thank you for helping me." He said and then he looked at Macey (her jaw was at her knees.) and he asked her if he could come in. She nodded her mouth still hanging open. She moved aside so that he could pass by her and she looked at her older sister. Jacey had her hands to her lips and was staring at the back of Deans' head. Then she looked at her sister and smiled. She closed her sisters mouth and smiled. "Your Drooling on yourself." and with that Jacey walked passed he younger sister and into the house. Macey Shrugged and closed the door.

"Where is Casey?" Jacey asked.

"In the shower. Should be down in two or three hours considering how long her showers are." Macey said and Jacey gave her a nod and a knowing smile. It had been Her little sisters habit since they were little to take extremely long showers and not leave any hot water for anyone else in the house.

"Ahh, its good to be home." Jacey said taking a deep breath.

* * *

Dean walked up the stairs and stopped, now he had to choose, Right led to one end of the hall that had two doors, or he turned left that led to an end that also had two doors not including the one that was right at the top of the stairs.

He walked to that door and leaned in close and put hes ear to the door. The room was silent. He knocked quietly and opened the door a crack to peek inside but found nothing but a bed and a lamp. He closed the door and walked to the left.He got to the first door, when he put his ear to it he heard running water. he continued walking and at the end of the hall there was another empty room. He turned and walked to the other end of the hall this time when he put his ear to the first door he hared something. He leaned in closed to try to figure out what he was hearing, but the door swung open and Dean almost fell. He held on to the door nob so that he could get his balance back. He looked at the bead And saw his Little brother restlessly squirming in the bed that was too small. He was Whispering his name. Dean was frozen the sight his brother was strangely comforting. Not so comforting was the color of his brothers skin. It was pale with a tint of puke green. Dean closed the door and walked to his brother and Reached down to wake him. Sam whispered Dean's name again and realization stopped dean in his tracks. It was Sam he had been hearing in his dreams. What the hell was Sam doing in his dreams? Dean let it go and lightly smacked Sammy's cheek. Sam flinched but did not wake up.

"Sam." Dean said hitting him a little harder.

"Ugh, goway Dean." Sam said sleepily and rolled over onto his stomach. Then Sam's Head lifted off the pillow. "Dean."He whispered and turned to see his older brothers mischievous smile.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted and rolled out of bed. He grabbed dean by the shoulders, " Are you okay, whats going on? Wheres Dad? Why the hell was in Texas? Whats going on?"

"Sammy, Chill, you asked the same thing twice. I don't know whats going on. I'm fine. I have no fricken idea where dad is and,... you were in Texas?"

"Yeah. Where were you and what do you remember?"

"I was in Washington. And I remember enough to know that you are never driving my car again." Dean said with a serious look on his face.

"Dude, there are more important things to worry about that your car. Now-"

"No there is nothing more important than my car! Well maybe Burger King, but that's a big maybe."

"Dean,.. Can we focus now? What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well,... I Woke up in a strip joint and all my clothes were gone but no one was there. It weird man I was seriously freakin out." Dean said his smile braking through towards the end of his little joke.

"Come on Dean! I'm Serious. God I can't have missed this." He said and sat down on the bed.

"What!? I woke up in a hospital and they told me I'd had a Heart attack and that i didn't have any family. There, that's what happened." Dean said. Sam froze.

" Me too." Sham told him.

"Me too what?"

"That is exactly what happened to me." Sam said and a look came into his eyes that said 'is that something to be suspicious about?'

"Huh, on a weirder note, what the hell are you doing in my dreams? I guy can't have one thing that he doesn't have to share with his brother?" Dean said some what serious.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said confused.

"You were saying my name in your sleep and when I go to sleep I hear you. Its weird. I didn't notice it was you until now. The voice was like a sound I knew but couldn't put a face with it until now." Sam was staring at his brother but his mind was elsewhere.

"Dean do you have your cell on you now?" Sam asked randomly.

Dean's eyebrows came together, "Yeah,... why?"

"just let me see it." Sam said holding out his hand.

"No look what happened to my car when I let you Handel it your not getting your unlucky hands on my phone too." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude it was not my fault your car got smashed, I bet you couldn't have saved your car if you had been driving. Now LET ME SEE YOUR PHONE!" Sam said heatedly.

"ALRIGHT! DON'T YELL AT ME!" Dean said and handed over his phone.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked curious. Sam just motioned for him to wait. A moment later music starter flowing from the phone.

_Here I am... Rock you like a hurricane..._

"Dean I've been hearing your phone ring in my dreams." Sam said looking at his brother. Dean could tell but the look in Sam's eyes that he wanted him to explain, but Dean had no explanation. He had no clue what was going on. But he wasn't gonna tell Sam that, he wouldn't worry Sam, so Dean allowed all emotion to drain from his face. He put it behind the wall he had made in his mind and didn't allow it to be seen.

Sam had saw the slight panic in deans eyes, then the panic faded behind the clouds of green that he usually saw when Dean was trying to hide something. Sam knew that there was no point in telling Dean that he didn't need to do that, Being his father's son, Dean was stubborn as hell and very rarely did he ever budge. Then something occurred to him.

"Hey Dean when you are asleep and you here me,... what else do you hear, is there anything else going on?" Sam asked his eyebrows knitted together hoping he would get the answer that he desperately wanted.

"I don't know, I was always trying to figure out who was saying my name, I didn't pay attention." Sam shook his head and sighed, that was not the answer he was looking for.

"Hmmm, Lets go downstairs. Macey's sister Casey is into Medicinal herbs. Maybe she has some thing that will help you fall asleep." Sam said heading to the door.

* * *

When the boys' got downstairs Casey was already there catching up with her two older sisters. The atmosphere of the room was calm, relaxed, happy and filled with low volume chatter. But when Sam and Dean walked in side by side, everything fell silent.

"_That _is your _little_brother? He is like as tall as Sasquatch! No offense." Jacey said surprised by the height of Dean's so called "little brother." He looked younger but he was taller than her Father had been. To her, and she bet to her sisters too, their dad had been the tallest guy in the world, at 6 foot 1.

"None taken Dean has actually called me that on occasion." Sam said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah like the occasion of 'you got drunk and i had to help you get to bed' that was a memorable night." Dean said Somewhat trying to embarrass Sam more. After all that's what older brothers were for and was it his fault that he was particularly good at it? I think not!

"Shut up, your just upset 'cause I called you short." Sam said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Okay boys, lets not argue now." Macey said when she say Dean open his mouth to reply. Macey knew when siblings were going to get into a fight before the siblings themselves knew it. She had always been the ref between her two sisters being the middle child.

"Macey is right. Besides we have a job to do." Sam said with a smug look on his face. He felt he had won the argument since he had had the last word. Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam and turned to face the girls.

"I'm assuming your Casey, I'm Dean." He said nodding to the Pretty young Read head.

"Yeah i gathered that much. Nice to meet 'cha." She said her voice was full of color. It sounded adventurous, Happy-go-lucky, and able to made anyone smile. It was crazy, how much emotion she put into her voice. Dean bet that she could peel paint with her voice when she was angry. The thought made him shiver. Her eyes were vibrant Green, and went perfectly with her long, wavy red hair, that went down to the small of her back.

Sam thought it was funny. They were like girls from a fairy tale. Jacey had Shoulder length Dark Brown hair that could easily be mistaken for Black, and pretty brown eyes. Macey Had long Curly Blond hair and at the moment were once again crystal blue. Casey, had long wavy red hair, and green eyes. They looked as different as 1 2 3, but what was most compelling about these three sisters was the way they all seemed to have the same facial features. Almost as though they were all twins. But he could tell that their ages were different.

"Nice to meet you too, ... Um your into medicinal herbs right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah,.. why."

"Do you have something that will help Dean get some sleep?" He asked surprising her. Casey was expecting him to make fun of her. Most men did.

"Um... Yeah,... Sure." She said and went to a cabinet but the window above the sink. She opened it to revealmany small vials of different herbs. She stood on her tip toes selected one among the many. She closed the cabinet and walked to the pantry still on her tip toes.

"Knock it off. You are the biggest show off I've ever known." Jacey said. Her comment brought surprise and confusion to Sam and Dean's eyes.

"Why? Are you telling me you can't stand on your tip toes for this long? Huh-hm well if you insist."

"I do."

Casey lowered to put her whole foot on the floor. Minuted later Casey had a tea made up for Dean. She handed it to him.

"I'm not going to tell you whats in it. But I am going to tell you that your sleep will come instantaneous after drinking this so its better if your sitting on a bed od something so that you don't fall and break something." Casey told him and handed him the tea cup that all but disappeared in his hand.

"Thank you."He said and walked out of the room with his brother.

Back in the room upstairs Dean sat in the bed.

"Okay remember, you have to listen for something else. Something ...well something that's not me calling your name."

"Yeah you haven't old me what to be listening for."

"ANYTHING, Anything else will help." Sam told him.

"Okay, well here goes... Bottoms up." Dean said and threw back the tea. Nothing happened. He set the cup down.

"Why isin't anything happening?" Dean said but as he said it he found it was becoming harder and harder to focus.

"Sam." Dean whispered, and fell unconscious against the bed.

"Sweet dreams Dean."Sam said and sat down on in the chair next to the bed.

**_ALL RIGHT!! That was more than I usually right! I'm proud of myself. How about you? Are you proud of me? Let me know in your precious review! _**


	7. It's all gonna be okay I hope

**_Hey people I'm so sorry! I haven't gotten the chance to write in the longest time! Well here's more. I hope you like it and i hope you review! singer_**

"Dean..." Sam's voice kept saying. Dean was dreaming. He was in bed, he sat up and looked around. He blinked to try to un-fog his eyes but it didn't help, so he tyred to ignore it.

_Alright Sam said to listen for something else. Something other that ... well Sam,..._Dean thought. So he tuned out his little brother's voice to listen for something else. At first he heard nothing, but as he concentrated harder he heard the low hum of a vibration, and a mumbled sound, like a song.

He stood up and followed the sound. The sound led him to a table, on the table was a phone that was vibrating and playing the song that he had set as his ringer.

"That's an odd coincidence," Dean said his raising his eyebrows. Then he looked at the name on the screen.

"Bobby.." Dean said and then admitted to himself that it was his phone.

"Well that's great its my phone,... now what?" he asked himself. Then he picked up the phone and pushed answer. He brought the phone to his ear expecting to hear the static that he heard when Sam had tried to call him, but instead he heard a crisp clear voice. A voice that did not belong to Bobby.

"Hi Dean. This isn't Bobby, but don't worry, I won't hurt him...yet."

There was a pause Dean didn't know what to say.

"How was your nap?... No need to thank me. I did you a favor. You two boys weren't taking real good care of yourself and I didn't want our fight to be too easy."

"Aw kid we have been doing just fine. Healthy as a horse," Dean said with an angry smirk.

"Sure sure, So hows my little Psychic? Is he there? Put him on the phone."

"Your little _Psychic_is just fine. But he doesn't want to talk to you," Dean said not wanting to let the voice (who he was starting to think was yellow eyes) Know that he was still "asleep" They needed all the information they could get.

"Aw he is hurting my feelings. So when are you gonna be here? I'm on a tight schedule, you know so many to kill so little time."

"Really, well why don't you tell me your schedule and I'll tell you what time to expect us."

"Ha! wouldn't you like to know, 4 days Dean, I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you 4 days instead of 4 hours. No, I'm really giving Bobby, 4 days. So you might want to step on it," The line went dead. Dean put the phone down and was silent foe a minute. Then he grabbed the table and flung it across the room. He closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Sam was sitting in the chair by the bed he had been sitting there for hours and Dean hadn't moved. He was starting to get restless. He stood and started pacing around the room. For a minute he wondered if the tea had killed Dean the sudden panic went away when he say his brothers chest rise and fall with the motion of his breathing. Sam took a deep breath. As he let it out there was a quiet knock on the door. He walked to it and opened it. Casey was on the other side.

"I just came to make sure that everything worked okay."

"Yeah it works but he is still asleep. Will he be able to wake up when he wants to?" Sam said worried.

"Yeah. When he is ready to wake up he will," Casey assured him.

Casey went back downstairs and Sam closed the door. He turned to face Dean just in time to see him move violently. He wondered if he should try to wake him but as soon and he thought that Dean let out a yell that was filled with rage and heartache. Sam ran to his brother's side and shook him until he woke up. Finally when Dean looked at Sam he saw the pain in his eyes. It worried him that his all strong and detached and locked up big brother was showing something, let alone something so vulnerable as pain. But soon Dean's eyes went cold. They now showed nothing. Sam was a little irritated. But instead of saying something about that, he said ...

"What happened?"

"I heard my cell phone, the screen said it was Bobby. But it wasn't, it was that jerk-off Yellow eyes," Dean told him. Sam just stared at him frozen in a mix of fear confusion and panic.

"I don't think it was a dream Sammy. I think this,... here now,.. I think this is a dream," Dean continued. Sam still haden't moved.

"DUDE! I really don't like when you sit there like that. It sort of makes me uncomfortable," Dean said and pushed Sam.

"Sorry,.. its just that ... I've been having the same dream and I never thought to answerer the phone. Since when are you smart?" Sam said with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh yeah ha ha. Your fricken hilarious Sam, but can we skip the jokes and get to the important part. Like how the hell are we gonna get out of this crazy alternate reality," Dean said slightly irritated.

"Okay, sorry. Um well if we kindof wake up when we go to sleep,... then... I got nothing. You?" Sam said.

"Maybe. What if we both take the stuff that put me to sleep just in stronger doses," Dean said. Not waiting for Sam's response he stood slowly and stretched. His back popped loudly and he walked to the door. He pulled it open and ran into All three sisters.

"Oh your up. Good we heard the screem and came to see what was wrong," Macey said.

"Well I'm fine thanks for your concern. Casey, what would happen if we took that stuff you gave me in larger doses?" Dean asked.

"Oh,... um, well if you take too much it could put you into a coma. Well in other words kill you." She told him. "Why?"

"Cause we want to take more. You know bigger doses and risk the coma." Dean said. The look on Casey's face was as though she thought he was telling her a joke. But dean told her that he was in fact serious. So she went back downstairs to make up the rest of the herbs. The other two sisters quickly followed and Dean closed the door.

"Wait Dean I don't think this is a good Idea. What if it doesn't work and we end up dead instead of awake and Where is dad?" Sam said Sam didn't think it was the best idea to leave without him.

"Sam... the man is a genius. I'm sure that if he isn't already out then he will find a way out. He'll be fine. And we'll be fine too," Dean reassured his little brother. Dean had worried about that at first but then remembered that his dad had always been one step ahead of everything.

There was a knock at the door. Dean opened the door for Casey. She walked in carrying two cups of 'tea'. It was darker than the stuff she had given Dean last time.

"Look you boys know that this stuff can kill you if you take too much. Dean since you already had some you really should wait at least 24 hours." Casey said.

"Yes thank for the warning." Dean said and took his cup from her. Sam took his and looked at his brother with worry in his eyes. When Casey left Sam asked his brother if he was sure about this. Dean answered by downing his Tea. Sam did the same.

"Now we-- uh we wait." Dean said he put his cup down on the bead when his heart began to hurt he simply crossed his arms over his chest and continued standing in his spot by the door. He didn't want to give Sam any reason to worry. The pain in his heart steadily began to increase until it was almost unbearable. Dean tried to take deep breaths but that only added to the pain. By now he had started to show his pain, And Sam had begun to freak out.

"Dean whats wrong? Dean? DEAN!" Sam shouted in horror as he watched hes brother fall to the ground. Sam rushed to his side.

"Dean! Dean come on-- st-stay with me." Sam's world was starting to dim. It wasn't until Sam could no longer talk that he began to feel a burning in his heart. It grew quickly. He didn't know it but it was no where near the pain Dean was feeling. Or... had felt when he was conscious.

"Dean.." was all Sam could muster before his world blacked out and he slumped to the floor in a heap next to his brother.

**_OH NO!! What is going to happen next if you want to know you have to prove it!! send me a review!p.s.-I have already started writing it don't worry it shouldn't take me too long!! singer_**


	8. thank you and good life

**_(Hey hey! I'm so so so so so sorry that this took so long, I have an explanation: I started writing it then I hated it then I had to ght help for a new idea {thank you KG} and then I started writing this one ... and ... forgot about it for a while n.n sorry! But its done now and here it is, enjoy!)_**

Jon sat bolt upright in his hospital bed. His heart was beating so fast, and the annoying little monitor was throwing a fit.

A nurse rushed in, "Sir, are you all right? What happened?" She asked checking all the monitor and finally checking his pulse.

"Nothing," He said. "Just a bad dream. Is is my son okay?" He asked voice tight. He made sure no worry slipped through.

"Well that tall one of yours has been up for hours, but that other one,.. the cute one,.. he isn't doing any better. You all are lucky you survived that crash." She said.

"Can I see him,.. Sam?" he asked a little stressed that Dean hadn't gotten any better yet. Jon was sure Dean would get better, he had raised him to be a fighter and was rarely disappointed when it came to Dean.

"Well you can't get up, but I'll tell him you want to see him," the nurse said. She gave all the machines a once-over and then scurried out of the room.

Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hadn't had a dream so vivid in a long time. There was a knock at the door. Jon looked through the small window in the door. he half smiled when he saw Sam's chin at the top of the glass. _Same old Sammy, strangely tall and quiet. _He thought. _Dean would have walked in by now. He only waits about 4 seconds after knocking. Sammys' so polite. Just like his mother._

"Cone on in Sammy." Jon called. Sam opened the door an stepped in but didn't close the door and didn't come any farther.

"Close the door, would'ya Sam," Jon said. Sam closed the door with his foot not taking his eyes off his father.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked.

"A little bruised but nothing to complain about," He said. "I wasn't the one who almost got my heart ripped out. I can't even imagine the pain he was going through," Sam said.

"Did you get any sleep?" Jon asked. Sam shook his head, "I got about an hour, but It was a bad dream."

"Sam I want you to do something for me," He told him, careful to reveal nothing about his terribly strange dream. "I need you to find my cell phone and bring it to me."

"Um okay. Do you mind if I ask why?" Sam said his eyebrows coming together.

"Don't ask questions, just do it, I need to make a call," came Jon's reply. Jon could see Sam's mouth tighten and he knew that Sam was doing is best not to argue. Sam nodded and left in search of his father's phone.

* * *

Sam hated when his father issued orders like some kind of Captain. Sam wasn't like Dean, he didn't take orders well even form Dean.

Sam shook his head ant tried to focus on the task at hand, but when he passed by Dean's room he lost all concentration.

He stood out side the half open door and looked at his big brother. The guy who had raised him and patched up his wounds, after his dad got done yelling at Dean for letting him get hurt in the first place. The guy who had been there for all of his birthdays until Sam had left. The guy who, on occasion had to be Santa Claus because his dad wasn't back from a job yet.

The Guy who had saved his life more times than he could count. That guy, who at one point in Sam's life had seemed indestructible now lay on a hospital bed covered in tubes and wires. Sam felt so guilty.

_I should have done something_ Sam thought. _I can't stand it looking at him now, my superhero big brother is so helpless now and its some how my fault. _He didn't know how, but he knew it was.

A passing nurse brought Sam back to reality. He took a deep breath and continued his search for his father's cell phone

* * *

After a few minutes of searching Sam returned to his fathers hospital room chipped and impossibly dirty, yet still functional cell phone in hand.

"I got it," Sam said to his father who was starring at the blank wall of his room. A habit Sam had come to know as Jon's-worried-thinking look.

"thanks Sammy. Now I want you to go keep an eye on your brother and report back to me if there is any change," Jon said. Sam nodded not arguing about this command, only because it was something to do. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving his father alone to do whatever he was planning to do with the phone.

Jon flipped up the wrecked phone to see a completely white screen. _Perfect, the screen's shot,.. I'll fix it later._

He dialed the number he knew was bobby's. It rang a few times and then it was answered, but nothing was said.

"This,... isn't Bobby is it" Jon said knowing the answer before he asked the question.

"Nope! but I'm sure you know exactly who it is don't ya?!" came a unnecessarily happy voice. Jon knew at that moment that his dream was not all just a dream. He took a deep breath.

"Is Bobby okay?" he asked.

"For now," Yellow-eyes said his horrible intentions evident.

"What do you want?" Jon inquired, though he had a pretty good idea of what the demon was planning.

"Well now Jon what do you think I want,... Sam. But I would be willing to settle for you instead."

"Well aren't you just an angel,"Jon said obvious sarcasm in his voice. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you off my back! I'm trying to start a war here Jon, with your little boy at the center of it, but i can't do that with you breathing down my neck can I?" the demon sounded only slightly annoyed.

"I hope you know that I could just come and save bobby myself. Then you wouldn't get any of the Winchesters," Jon bluffed. He knew that with his temporarily bum leg and Dean in critical condition that Jon wasn't going be leaving.

"No you wont. Not with one of your precious boys speeding towards death, and trust me, i heard down the grape vine that he ain't showing any signs of slowing down" yellow-eyes taunted. Jon was speechless. _Not Dean. He's strong, too strong he ain't gonna give up. _

"You must not know my son very well, ya see he has a problem with giving in. He doesn't," Jon said smugly.

"Ha ha, yeah and can't you see what that'll do to him? I can see it now! The hunter becomes the hunted" yellow-eyes chuckled. Jon almost ghasped. He hadn't thought of that. what was he gonna do? He had to come up with a plan. Some way to save his son. Both of them.

"Well you apparently have some thinking to do so I'll let you get to it, We'll talk again soon Jon,"Yellow-eyes said then the line went dead. Jon cussed and threw his phone down on the bed side table. What was he gonna do? There has to be a way. Jon though hard.

Then some thing clicked in his head. All this time he had been thinking of a way to save Dean and Bobby. Well maybe he didn't necessarily have to save Bobby maybe luring the demon away would give Bobby enough time to ave himself. And once he was face-to-face with yellow-eyes then maybe he could negotiate for his son's soul. He didn't know if this would work but it was worth a shot and if he had the cult then he would have a chance at bargaining for Dean's life and not having to give something in return.

Of course Plans always change. Things go wrong, heck sometimes they go too right and you end up with an emotionally challenged older son and a demonically mental "baby" boy. But that's another story for another time.

**the end**

**_(I hope you enjoyed it. Please Please Please review! Even if you didn't like it i wanna know what i did wrong in your eyes. Thanks a lot for sticking with me through all of this time and horrible grammar. If you want to read something better then may I recommend Chloe Winchester's stories. She is a personal friend and a huge HUGE life saver. {not the candy! the hero type} If you already know her work then.... sorry i got nothing for ya. =] well one final really big THANK YOU FOR READING. and have a good life.)_**


End file.
